Runa Jørgensen
thumb|Runa Før serien Runa ble til av at faren Jan Stang Engeland var utro sammen med Bea Jørgensen. Da forholdet tok slutt, valgte Bea å ikke fortelle Jan om barnet, og Runa vokser opp uten å få vite hvem faren er, og moren sin nye kjæreste Ørjan Sagen ble som en stefar for henne. Når moren blir uskyldig dømt for narkotikasmugling etter å ha skjult Ørjans narkotika blir hun fengslet i 9 år, og Runa blir plassert i fosterhjem hos ekteparet Børre og Manja Hansen. Bea ønsker ikke at Runa skal besøke henne i fengsel når hun ser hvor vondt datteren har det når hun er der, og dermed mister mor og datter kontakten. Runa har da kun kontakt med Ørjan. I serien Når Bea slipper ut av fengsel, er hennes største ønske å gjennoppta kontakten med datteren, men Runa ønsker ikke kontakt. Noen måneder senere prøver Bea å overlevere en bursdagsgave til Runa, men i siste liten ombestemmer Runa seg. Ørjan får vondt av å se Bea ikke få kontakt med datteren, og gir Bea Runas nye adresse og telefonnummer. Moren begynner etter dette å spionere på datteren, og finner blant annet ut at hun er medlem av håndballklubben Bækkelaget SK. thumb|[[Bea Jørgensen|Bea møter Runa på ICA. Foto: TV 2]] En dag Runa er på jobb på butikken ICA ser hun at moren står i kø i kassa. Da Runa kjenner henne igjen går hun sin vei. Når hun er ferdig på jobb står moren og venter på henne. Bea sier hun alltid har vært veldig glad i henne, men Runa vil ikke høre. Dagen etter oppsøker allikevel Runa Bea på jobb, og Bea spør Runa om de kan møtes på en kafé senere på kvelden. Runa møter opp og forteller at det var hennes siste dag på ICA, og at hun snart skal flytte til Hammerfest. Bea tilbyr datteren å bo sammen med henne i Oslo, men hun takker nei. Senere ombestemmer hun seg, og flytter inn hos moren og hennes kjæreste Svein Krogstad. Hun kan da fortsette på musikklinja på Foss videregående skole og beholde jobben. Bea vil snakke ut med Runa om fengselsoppholdet, men Runa vil helst bare glemme det hele. Til slutt snakker de ut om det, og de forsones helt. thumb|Runa og [[Georg Anker-Hansen jr.|Goggen møtes for første gang.]] En dag skal Runa og venninnen Sunita Nissen, dra til stranden på Huk. Da inngår hun et veddemål med en venn, at hun kan svømme ut til en bøyle i vannet på under to minutter. Da hun når frem, dukker plutselig en gutt opp fra vannet, og det oppstår kjærlighet ved første blikk. Før de får utvekslet navn svømmer i midlertidig Runa sin vei. Dagene etter leter hun etter han rundt om i byen, men finner han ikke. Flere ganger er de nær ved å møte hverandre på Huk og på Hotel Cæsar. Som med moren blir det riktignok ICA de møtes igjen på. De får vite hverandres navn, men verken Runa eller gutten, Goggen, vet noe om hverandres familier. Runa er nå en del av Krogstad-familien, en familie med sterkt uvennskap til Anker-Hansen-familien – Goggens familie. De treffes flere ganger, og stifter nærmere bekjentskap, helt til de går så langt som til å dele et kyss. Like etterpå besøker Runa Bea på Hotel Cæsar, og i resepsjonen ser hun Goggen og faren Jens August. De skjønner hvem hverandre er, og finner ut at hvis de skal fortsette å treffe hverandre må de holde det hemmelig. Etter dette er de å regne som kjærester. Runa blir etterhvert invitert med på fest av Goggen til Christian Torp, og hun blir nølende med. Flere av festens rikere deltagere ser ned på henne, noe som gjør Goggen sint. Festen ender med at han dytter Christian i bassenget. Runa reagerer på opptøyene, og det oppstår en krangel. De prater ut i Krogstad-leiligheten, men blir tatt på fersk gjerning av Bea under et kyss. Bea ser seg nødt til å akseptere forholdet, det samme gjør også senere Svein. Goggens familie er mer negativ til det hele. Hermine Rosenkrantz forsøker å bli venn med Runa. Hun er forelsket i Goggen, og forsøker å ødelegge forholdet deres fra innsiden. Når Runa melder seg på Musikkrosen, en musikkonkurranse arrangert av Hermines far, ser hun sitt snitt til ødelegge for Runa ved å stryke henne fra finalelista. Da dette blir oppdaget og rettet, får hun Runa til å forlate lokale ved å fortelle at Svein har slått opp med Bea. Runa deltar dermed ikke i finalen, men hun spiller sangen sin for Goggen i lobbyen på Hotel Cæsar. Hermines far sitter i baren, og hører Runas egenskrevne sang, Amantes Amentes. Han blir mektig imponert, og premierer Runa med to uker i Roma. Hermine fortsetter etter dette å forsøke å tukle til forholdet deres, og de møter harde prøvelser når hun bruker sitt innpass i Anker-Hansen-familien for å komme nærmere Goggen. Allikevel holder de sammen, og Hermine kommer ingen vei. Forholdet mellom moren og Svein tar etter hvert slutt, og Bea finner seg en ny mann, hotellets vinkelner Alexander Löw. Alexander hjelper Runa med en skoleoppgave, og de finner tonen til Goggens store misnøye. En kveld Runa og Alexander er alene i leiligheten, sovner Runa, og Alexander, som har utviklet følelser for henne, tar opp telefonen og tar pikante bilder av henne. Alexander mister senere telefonen sin utenfor leiligheten og Pelle finner den. Han oppdager bildene og viser de til Bea og Goggen. De tre drar til leiligheten hvor Runa og Alexander spiser middag. I mellomtiden har Alexander fortalt Runa om følelsene sine, men blir avvist. Bea, Pelle og Goggen kommer og kaster han ut før noe mer skjer. Bea og Runa flytter til en ny leilighet fordi Bea vil bli kvitt Svein for godt. Samtidlig forelsker Bea seg i den nye resepsjonssjefen Roger Nyman, og han blir etterhvert boende hos dem på grunn av vannskader i egen leilighet. Runa kommer på kant med hans datter Vanessa fra første stund. På tross av diverse uoverenstemmelser blir Roger boende. Samtidig treffer Runa pikkoloen Tom Lycke. Tom er medlem av miljøvernorganisasjonen Save the Ocean, og inviterer Runa til et møte. Runa blir interessert i miljøvern, og ender til slutt opp med å bli med i organisasjonen selv. Goggen stiller seg sterkt imot organisasjonen og aksjonene deres, og det tar ikke lang tid før forholdet til Goggen tar slutt og Tom er hennes nye kjæreste. Miljøvernet får i midlertid en brå stopp når Runa blir bøtelagt 50 000 kroner etter en spesielt alvorlig aksjon. Både Runa og Tom trekker seg ut av Save the Ocean. Runa og Goggen fortsetter å bli værende venner etter at forholdet er over, og da Goggen arver 43 % av konsernet etter Hermines dødsfall, gir han 2 % av aksjene til Runa.[[Fil:Runa på sykehuset.jpg|thumb|Runa på sykehuset (2012). Foto: TV 2]] Runa får senere tilbud om å komme på audition til musikkskolen LIPA i England, men dagen hun skal på audition blir hun slått ned av Storm som er tilbake i Oslo, og er ikke i stand til å gjennomføre auditionen. Storm får dårlig samvittighet når han får høre om dette, og skaffer Runa en ny sjanse. I samme periode begynner forholdet til Tom å skrantre, og når Tom tilbyr Runa om å flytte inn hos han ender det opp med at de går fra hverandre. Etter flere auditioner kommer Runa tilslutt inn på LIPA, men lykken viser seg å være kortvarig. Etter en helsesjekk på hotellet har fire blodprøver blitt forvekslet, og Runa er en av fire som må ta ny blodprøve ettersom en av disse viste tegn på leukemi. Uheldigvis for Runa er det hun som får diagnosen, og hun blir innlagt på sykehus til behandling. På sykehuset får hun blant annet dødsangst. Etter en uke på sykehus får Runa dra hjem. Hjemme får hun streng beskjed av Bea at hun ikke får forlate leiligheten fordi immunforsvaret hennes ikke er godt. Runa forlater likevel leiligheten for å være med på auksjonen Vanessa Nyman og Måne Lillevik avholder, og Runa holder en rørende tale på auksjonen. Et par dager senere, mens Bea og Pelle er ute av huset, besvimer hun. Runa blir brakt til sykehuset, og hun overlever. Etter hvert som tiden går, begynner Runa å miste håret som en følge av behandlingen. Runa vil ikke bruke parykk, så hun bruker sjal. thumb|Runa får vite at Jan er faren hennes Runa ønsker nå å finne ut hvem faren sin er, og etter å ha blitt oppfordret av Storm prøver Runa å snakke med Bea om faren. Hun lyver og sier at hun ikke vet hvem faren er. Til slutt får Bea dårlig samvittighet, og oppsøker Jan og forteller om Runa. Jan ønsker ikke å ha kontakt med Runa, men ombestemmer seg og drar til Hotel Cæsar, og far og datter møtes for første gang. Runa finner ut at Bea har skjult farens eksistens for henne hele livet, og bryter alle bånd til Bea, men etter et par dager tilgir hun moren. Kort tid senere blir Runa erklært kreftfri, men et par dager senere kollapser hun, og det viser seg at kreften har kommet tilbake. Det eneste som kan redde Runa nå er en benmargstransplantasjon, men sykehuset sliter med å finne en som matcher Runas beinmarg. Jan nekter å la seg teste, ettersom han ikke har tro på sykehusbehandling. Han overtaler Runa til å prøve alternativ medisin, men når Runa blir dårligere av dette, innser de at de ikke har noe annet valg enn å sette Runa på en hard cellegift slik at hun og Storms beinmarg matcher. Mens Runa er på isolat, får hun vite at faren endelig har latt seg teste, og at de to matcher. Da får hun vite at Bea slo ned Jan slik at han havnet i koma, og dermed kunne han ikke forhindre testingen. I tillegg dør Jan av skadene, og Bea havner i fengsel. Runa blir imidlertid erklært kreftfri, og slipper ut av isolat. Kort tid senere skal Runa på en rutinekontroll, men får der beskjed om at hun ikke må være alene. Et par dager senere får hun brev fra sykehuset om at de har stoppet behandlingen, ettersom medisineringen ikke lenger hjelper på kreften som har kommet tilbake. Runa vet dermed at hun har kort tid igjen å leve, men dette holder hun for seg selv. Hun skriver brev som hun vil at hennes nærmeste skal lese først etter at hun er død; i brevene forklarer hun hvordan hun hadde det i den siste perioden av livet sitt. Samtidig får hun brev om at hun har kommet inn på LIPA. Storm overtaler henne til å signere på at hun tar plassen, skjønt Runa med seg vet at hun vil være død og begravet lenge før hun skulle begynne på skolen. Da Storm forteller at han har sett på leilighet i England i nærheten av skolen, renner begeret over for Runa. Hun slår opp med Storm, som flytter ut av leiligheten kort tid etterpå. Ettersom hun ikke har lenge igjen å leve, velger Runa å gå til frisøren og får extensions slik at hun igjen har langt hår. Selv om Runa ville at færrest mulig skulle vite om hennes tilstand før hun alt var borte, kommer Vanessa til å lese et av avskjedsbrevene hun har skrevet før det var meningen. Hun prøver å bevare hemmeligheten slik Runa vil, og sliter seg ut med å prøve å stelle venninnen, som til slutt ligger dødssyk på et av hotellrommene. Etter hvert blir det likevel kjent hva som foregår. [[Fil:Runa-engel.jpg|thumb|Engleaktig Runa i Storms drøm like før hun dør. Foto: TV 2]] Til sist får Runa ta farvel med alle kjente på hotellet. Også Storm kommer til henne, etter å ha hatt et slags drømmesyn av en engleaktig Runa kledd i hvite klær. Hun dør på hotellrommet med Storm alene ved sin side, og bruker sine aller siste ord til å formane ham: "Du skal leve ... elske!" [[Fil:Runas bortgang.jpg|thumb|Runas siste ord er "elske". Foto: TV 2]] Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Karakterer